A Hyrulean Journey
by Undying AS - Fire
Summary: "Don't worry idiot. When you got someone like me on your side, how can we possibly lose?" Sequel to "A Twili's Hero". The war is done. Hyrule is saved. Join the heroes, Link and Ashei, as they journey to the land of 'Terra Firma'. An entirely new Plot-line! New Characters, new enemies, rated T for Violence, suggestive themes, mild nudity, swearing. Read and Review!
1. Now, our Story Begins

**Now, Our Story Begins...**

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **All rights to anything related to Legend of Zelda are owned by their respective owners and such.

**Note:** If you haven't read the Prequel, "A Twili's Hero", I strongly suggest you do so. This story is a plot-line on it's own, and derives directly from the events of the Prequel, which is loosely based around the game's actual events of Twilight Princess.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Fire: **Well well well. Welcome welcome, one and all to the beginning of a new journey!

**Alice: **So now, I wonder what you got planned up your sleeve?

**Fire: **It's all written already in my personal planner.

**Alice: **And that means...?

**Fire: **That means, I know what you don't knooooow. Nyea!

**Alice: **Don't make me yank that tongue out of your mouth, Fire.

**Ashei: **What's up guys?

**Fire: **And the breakout fan-favorite joins us.

**Ashei: **Oh hush, yeah?

**Alice: **I really do like you Ashei. You are entirely awesome!

**Ashei: **Not much as you, little miss Pokemon trainer.

**Fire: **Well now, that's something to look forward to.

**Link: **What up, bro?

**Fire: **My man! High five! -High five's Link-

**Alice: **Looks like we're all here.

**Fire: **Except one...I'll bet my life she appears at the E/N. Let's get this story rolling.

* * *

"Perfect...all according to plan...", said the hooded and cloaked man.

Another of a shorter stature walked to the man enshrouded in mystery.

"So, it looks like things are going to get interesting around here.", said the hooded woman in her usual alluring demeanor.

"Indeed...nothing must interfere. That includes that foolish Toyrrg. If he does, he will _die _for his own pathetic sympathy.", said the man, spitting out the word 'die' with umph.

"Do we play the waiting game for now?", said the woman with her arms crossed, tapping her finger on her left arm.

"No...wait until nightfall. Find the girl. Bring her here. She will be vital for this.", replied the man.

"With pleasure.", said the woman as she disappeared into the shadows.

"I don't want to kill you Toyrrg...but if you get in my way of my goal...may you rest in peace.", said the man to himself as he reached out and clenched his fist as if grabbing hold of his ideals.

He then turned and disappeared into the shadows just as the woman did before him.

* * *

Trouble was definitely brewing on the horizon. However there were two brave individuals who were on route, and would never back away from the side of right.

They were Hyrule's heroes. They were Link of Ordon Village, and Ashei of Hyrule.

These special persons travel towards a port in a new area called 'Netherlands', atop a boat piloted by some of Hyrule's guards, as instructed by the new King.

Their boat departed from Hyrule's borders midday. They sailed the seas quite a while, even through nightfall. It was a clear, starry sky. The waves gently rocked the boat as if a mother was holding her child, swaying it to sleep.

Link stood at the boat's front bow, peering towards the direction of the new location. They would be there by sunrise. However, the boy just couldn't sleep.

He decided to take another glance of the letter which brought him to where he is today. He held it with both hands, skimming over it again, for the third time.

Link's gut told him that amidst the new lands and new customs, something would not sit very well with him.

However he isn't alone. Ashei would walk hand in hand with him for as long as she drew breath. This is the vow of a lifetime she took weeks ago when the Twilight Princess, Midna, departed this world, never to return again.

Ashei opened the door leading to the front bow, and made her way to Link.

Ashei felt the ocean's cool breeze, and wished that this was a vacation trip. Circumstances wouldn't allow for such luxuries at the moment, but she still paused, and simply looked outwards to the sea. She took in the beauty of the world, before she reminded herself of the circumstance.

A circumstance she wanted to ask Link about, as she didn't get the chance to in Hyrule.

"Hey, Link?", called Ashei.

Link turned around, watching Ashei walk up to him.

Link took note of what she had on. Ashei really liked wearing her hair down, because it was now cut to be shoulder length, and styled wavy.

She sported a white, v-neck shirt that hugged her body nicely. Above this was a black Duster that reached to her ankles. Unlike a few weeks ago, she was now glove-less. She wore black bell-bottom pants that were, above her knees anyways, hugging her thighs and waist tightly. Her black boots were of the same style she wore during the Shadow Invasion war in Hyrule, but they were laced with white strings.

Instead of her long Uchigatana, she now fancied a Wakizashi due to its smaller size. She kept this in a sheathe which she wore as a part of her belt, on her right side.

"Yeah?", replied Link.

"I never got the chance to ask you...", Ashei began, leaning over the bow next to Link, "...why are we going to this 'Terra Firma' anyways?"

"Oh, sorry, I guess it did slip my mind.", Said Link, scratching his head with a dismissible smile.

"Slipped your mind? More like slipped your agenda, yeah?", replied Ashei in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Here. Read this.", said Link.

Link handed Ashei the note he was reading to her. She held it with both hands while reading it out-loud.

_Dearest Link, hero of Hyrule_

_ I hope this letter reaches you. I have heard all about your exploits, and wish to employ your aid in a dire matter._

_ You see, there is an ancient evil threatening to swallow my land in its entirety. Due to your bravery in your land's Shadow Invasion, I know you're the one to defeat it, and save us all. We could really use a hero like you during our crisis, Link. Oh, and it would be best if you brought your friend, Ashei along too. Her wits will definitely prove vital._

_ I wish I could tell you more about this matter. However, there are spies all around us. I cannot risk letting critical information leak to the enemy. I just have to ask you to trust me until the time is right. I will seek you out myself when the time is right._

_ With Regards,_

_ A Friend in need._

Ashei looked between Link and the letter.

"Is this all we're going on, Link?", asked Ashei. Link nodded.

"I wish there was more information there. But if there really are spies surrounding this person, then withholding it may have been the better option.", said Link.

"Link, several things puzzles me. For one, how did this person know so much about you? It's only been two weeks.", asked Ashei.

She was right, it hasn't been enough time for their heroic deeds to spread around the entire world.

"Hmm...you're right Ash. Something is up here, but we won't learn anything unless we go see for ourselves.", answered Link.

"One more thing, this letter was sent directly to you. Not even through your postman, right? Someone must have took precaution to make sure this note reached you.", said Ashei.

Again, she was right. All of Hyrule's mail was distributed throughout the kingdom due to their postmen. Only exceptions were letters addressing the King, in which his personal Steward would receive the letter, and if a person sent the letter urgently. It would arrive literally, under your doorstep within a day.

"You're definitely perceptive Ashei. I didn't even think of anything that you pointed out just now.", said Link.

Ashei then placed her hand on Link's shoulder.

"Well, we are already at sea now. Might as well see this through, yeah?", asked Ashei with a confident smile.

Link nodded to her.

"Don't you think you should be getting rest? It's still a long's way off.", Ashei asked Link. Link shook his head, and Ashei moved her hand.

"I can't...it's just...", he began, turning to face the ocean again, "...I'm excited. I get to go across the world to new lands. Not knowing what challenges are going to come our way. I'm really glad you came with me Ashei. It means a lot to know I'm not hurling myself into danger alone.", said Link.

Ashei chuckled, and thumped Link on his nose, causing him to grab it with both hands and yelp softly.

"Hey, what was that for?", asked Link.

"Idiot. Did you forget?, I'm not letting you fight by yourself. I don't like breaking promises, yeah?", replied Ashei.

"Heh. Thank you, Ash.", said Link.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm going to get some sleep. You're going to wish you did, Link.", said Ashei as she turned to leave.

"Good night, Ash.", said Link.

"Good night, champ.", replied Ashei as she returned to the lower deck.

Link then returned his gaze to the horizon.

It was truly a sight to behold. In some areas, the sea stretched as far as the eye could see. In some areas, it seems like mountains from a far off distance were attempting to pierce the very heavens with their colossal size.

Focusing on his thoughts, Link remembered all of his training with Midna, Ashei, Zelda bless her soul, and a man calling himself the 'Guardian'. He would rely on all his skills for whatever evil he and Ashei faced. All in all...

The young Hyrulean was ready to face anything.

* * *

"We've arrived at the dock of Netherlands! We've arrived at the dock of Netherlands!"

"Ugh...will that guy shut up?", mumbled Ashei as she forced herself to sit up in her bed.

She groggily wiped her eyes of sleepiness as the rays from the sun pierced the darkness in her room through several window-like holes.

She sat this way for at least a minute, before deciding it was time to head out. She gathered a few items and placed them in a pack before going by a nearby bucket. She dipped the cloth that was laying next to it inside the bucket, and drained the water from it. She used it to wipe her face clean, and to wake herself at the same time.

She then moved to, and grabbed her duster from the chair in the corner of the room. After she put it on, she fastened her blade to her belt, and her pack to her back.

"Well...it's time. I gotta go meet Link, if that idiot didn't pass out.", said Ashei as she used her hands to work her hair into an acceptable position, before leaving her room.

She searched the entire deck she was in for Link, even his room. He wasn't there, so she concluded the boy actually stayed awake the entire time, and was still above deck.

Her suspicions were confirmed truth, when she saw him awaiting her by the lowered walkway after she made her way to the upper level.

"Wow, Link. You actually stayed awake the entire time, huh?", asked Ashei as she stood next to him.

"Yea...I couldn't help it.", replied Link.

Ashei looked at Link, as if scanning him to see if he was ready. Link looked at her with a confused look, until she spoke up.

"Link, aren't you bringing anything?", asked Ashei.

He reached towards his neck and pulled out a shiny medallion which was beneath his green tunic.

"This is all I need.", replied Link, referring to the inventory space-time box that he and Midna once shared. Ashei nodded in confirmation.

"Well then...shall we get this show on the road?", asked Ashei.

"I'm ready. Let's go.", replied Link.

Link, with Ashei close behind him, walked down the lowered walkway onto concrete.

The heroes took a deep breath and readied themselves for anything. For this is the start...

...of a Hyrulean Journey...

* * *

**E/N:**

**Fire: **Soo freaking excited to be working on the Sequel, you just don't know.

**Alice: **Oh, but I do...well not really.

**Ashei: **Fire, you mentioned an unruly person being here now?

**Link:** Oh...wow...you mean...

**Fire: **Yes...so you figured it out huh?

**Alice: **Oh god...

**Ashei: **What? I wanna know who.

**Topaz: **SUP B******?! IM BAAAAAACK!

**Fire: **Fan-tucking-fastic.

**Link/Alice: **Ughhhh...

**Ashei: **Who are you?

**Topaz: **Who are you, slut?

**Ashei: **Excuse me?

**Topaz: **Did I st-st-stutter? Get the wax out of your ears, and tell me dafuq you is!

**Ashei: **Oh, ohh. Watch out. We got ourselves a bad ass over here.

**Topaz: **I'm the baddest around.

**Ashei: **Baddest at being actually _good._

**Topaz: **At least I'm not on the rag.

**Ashei: **At least I had a rag to suck on, you homo.

**Topaz: **…...I like you.

**Ashei: **Right back at you.

**Fire: **...What the flying f*** just happened?

**Topaz: **Here, have a jack shot. -pops fire-

**Fire: **O.O...-_-...-faints-

* * *

**And here we go, guys and girls! The promised Sequel begins.**

**I'll tell you here and now, the plot is here. It's here and I hope it's good enough to fit your fancy. Constructive criticism is always welcome here.**

**What adventures await our heroes? Find out in the next chapter, "An Ear to the Street".**

**Ciao!**


	2. Into my Netherlands

**Into my Netherlands**

**Disclaimer:** Copyright infringement is a thing...so I don't own any bit of the Zelda Franchise.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Fire: **Welcome to chapter two!

**Ashei: **He he he! I'm loving this attention, yeah?

**Alice: **Yeah. It seems the inclusion of you is being well-received by fans.

**Topaz: **Mhm...I like her. She seems very nice, and educated.

**Alice: **Uh...what happened to your b****y demeanor?

**Topaz: **Oh that, well you see...umm...

**Fire: **A/N's she's a peach. E/N's she's a lemon. (No pun intended.)

**Ashei: **Oh, a split personality. How unique. I'll still be your friend, sweetie.

**Topaz: **Ah! Thank you so much.

-Explosion from the center of the room, knocking everyone back-

**Arkaine: **Ugh, foolish woman! How many times must I tell you, don't use elemental magic during teleportation? It's not a cosmetic for entry!

**Misty: **Sorry, baby. I just wanted to see what it would look like.

**Arkaine: **My goodness woman, I'm not your baby.

**Fire: **Ugh, my head...What the hell, man?!

**Alice:** Oww...Misty? Arkaine?

**Link: **Topaz, you okay?

**Topaz: **Yeah.

**Ashei: **Hey, what's the big idea?

**Arkaine: **Sorry mortals. Misty here thought it would be a good idea to mix Ice and Lightning with my teleportation spell at the last minute.

**Misty: **Whaaa? It looked soo pretty though :(

**Fire/Alice/Link: **Ugggggh...

**Ashei: **So, you two are Arkaine and Misty?

**Arkaine: **Yes. And you, my lovely lady, must be Ashei. Your reputation precedes your everlasting beauty, my angel.

**Ashei: **Uhh...thanks I guess?

**Arkaine: **You truly are a battle-ready goddess of perfection.

**Ashei: **Now you're just trying too hard.

**Misty: **Oh no, not again. He's my man!

**Ashei: **Sweetie, nobody wants Arkaine. He's yours to pillage and plunder.

**Alice: **Fire, Link, Topaz. Should we stop this?

**Fire/Link/Topaz: **Nope.

**Alice: **… On second thought, lets watch. I wanna see what Ashei does.

**Misty: **Are you jealous of my man's bravado? Just admit it, you want him don't you, slut?

**Ashei: **You're giving me a headache. Can you please put a leash on this woman before she bites more than she can handle, Arkaine?

**Arkaine: **Me no hablo ingles, senorita.

**Alice: **Of f****** course you don't. =_=

**Misty: **What, you wanna go? I'll fight you for his affection, I'm not weak anymore.

**Ashei: **Ugh, you won't listen either way it goes. Whatever, just bring it.

-Ashei and Misty fight-

**Link: **Go, Ashei!

**Fire: Whoa**, since when did Misty get that good?

**Alice: **She is strong...but Fire. Two page limit again.

**Fire: **Ahh f***. I wanted to see this fight. Ah well. Lets get into the story.

* * *

"So, this is the Netherlands huh?", asked Ashei.

"It's definitely not what I'm used to," replied Link.

What they saw was nothing unlike which they've seen before. The city of Netherlands was set in stone. The feeling of hard labor washed over the heroes as they walked through the streets.

They saw various images which were quite a sight to see, such as fountains with statues within the center, to large arches. They saw people doing various activities, ranging from carrying heavy objects from point a to point b, playing weird games with rupees for the prize apparently(gambling), from women dressing in extremely revealing clothing.

It appeared a bustling city for people with an agenda for currency...legally, or illegally.

Their buildings stretch about the size of an average home, with the occasional two or three story workplaces, warehouses, factories, or a library...a library...OK, why not?

Link felt someone tapping him on the shoulder, so he turned to see who it was. It appeared to be an older man, dressed in rags. He looked rancid.

"Sir, might you have a single spare Rupee? Please, I need food.", begged the old man.

"Link...", said Ashei with undeniable sympathy in her voice.

"I know, Ash. Of course. Here, take this," said Link as he handed the man one-hundred rupees from his purse.

The man looked at the sum in his hands wide-eyed.

"Sir, this is too much...there's no way I could ever-"

"Don't worry about it. Go get you some food.", said Link, cutting him off. Ashei could only smile at his generosity.

"May the creators bless you, kind sir! Bless you!", praised the old man as he scurried away to the nearest eatery.

"Link...that was so nice of you," said Ashei. Link turned to face her with a smile.

"Yea...but lets just hope any more of them don't show up, or ill be picked clean!", replied Link humorously.

After a shared laugh, the heroes continued to explore the city. They gathered information on the way the place was ran.

The city was ran by various factions called 'Guilds'. You name it, there was a guild for everything. Smithy works, baking, Inn managing, construction, apparel distribution, law reinforcement...

And then, there were the shadier guilds. Prostitution, mobs, and Hit-men were amongst these.

The guilds were overseen by their various Guild Masters. However one in particular of the masters were the most powerful. His name was Ogren. This man, from what the heroes could gather from the locals had ties with members of this places' capital city, Wellbourne. They couldn't find out which guild he owned, as he apparently told majority of the guilds how to behave. One thing was obvious.

Nobody crosses Ogren.

After the heroes felt they had their fill of information, they decided to check themselves into an Inn. Ashei asked a woman where should they pick, and the woman replied Cid's Inn. It was the cleanest of all the Inns, and ironically the most affordable.

The lady gave Ashei directions, and the heroes found it in less than a minute.

"He named his inn...Cid's Inn of Tranquility?", asked Link.

"I'll give him an E for effort. Lets look inside.", replied Ashei.

Link agreed, and they went inside of the three story building.

* * *

I gotta say, the place definitely held up to its name. The main room had an air of class about itself cause of the decor. The room consisted of a sliver chandelier hanging above the middle. The sliver curtains covered the mural covered windows.

Three square tables made of high-quality wood, each surrounded with four dining chairs and topped with champagne glasses and a fruit basked, really set the mood of the place.

As the heroes were left mouth-hanging at the sheer quality, a woman smaller than Ashei, with caramel colored skin, blue eyes and an average frame, approached them both.

They seemed to not notice her, so she waved her hand in front of their faces to snap them out of their trance.

"Hi, welcome to Tranquility! My name is Tali, how can I help you two?", she asked with a giggle.

As the heroes looked at Tali, they both noticed her way of dress even mirrored the classiness of the Inn. She wore a glossy sliver knee-length dress, with a pure diamond Tiara to compliment her jet black, wavy, shoulder length hair and glossy black heels.

"Oh...how much for a room?", asked Link.

"We're doing a special this month too! For couples such as yourselves, it's a mere fifty rupees every three days.", replied Tali.

"Every...three...but wait, we aren't-"

"Sold!", interrupted Link, cutting Ashei off, much to her reddening expression.

Link handed Tali the fifty rupees needed.

"Alright, so what are your names?"

"Link, and this is Ashei, my _girlfriend_.", said Link. Ashei fumed silently to herself.

"Alright. Are you guys from around here? You don't seem to have the Netherlands air about you," asked Tali.

"No. We come from Hyrule," replied Link.

"Damn, that's a long way from here," said Tali, shocking the heroes with her use of profanity.

"Did you just..."

"Swear? Don't let this dress fool you. I'll get down and dirty with the rest of these assholes," replied Tali in an upbeat manor.

"Seems like you have a twin, Ashei," said Link.

Ashei punched him in his arm.

"Alright, let me get your keys," giggled Tali as she left and went beyond a door marked 'employees only'.

"What do you mean, she's my twin? Do I look that fancy to you?", fumed Ashei in a low tone so only he could hear.

"You don't have to. You're perfect the way you are to me," replied Link in a casual tone while rubbing his arm.

"Oh...um, thank you...", said Ashei, feeling even more embarrassed and taken back by Link's comment.

Tali emerged from the restricted access area with two keys in her hand.

"Alright guys. Here you go. Your room is the first to your right as you reach the second floor with the stairs. Be sure to find me if you need anything else," said Tali while handing Link and Ashei each a key.

She bid them goodbye after pointing down a hallway, and positioned herself behind a desk, writing on several papers.

"Come on, Link! I wanna see the rooms," said Ashei with excitement of a two year old.

Link nodded, and guided her through the hallway Tali pointed out, up the stairs to the second floor. Link used his key to unlock the door to their room.

As they went inside, both were amazed at how high grade the room looked. There was a dining table with two chairs, fitted with a smaller chandelier similar to the one in the main room above it sectioned in what appeared to be the designated dining area.

There was a bookshelf filled with various titles on the far wall, along with a two-seated couch and a table of equal length in the living room.

To top it all off, there was a queen sized bed decorated with a spread adorned with various images of the goddesses.

...Wait, one bed?

"The room is amazing and all Ash...but there's a problem," said Link.

"And that is?", replied Ashei.

"There's only one bed," said Link.

"He he, don't worry _boyfriend, _I won't bite you on purpose," teased Ashei. Link scoffed.

"Well then, I feel so much secure." retorted Link.

"But do you really want to get another bed, Link?", asked Ashei in all seriousness.

"Nah, it's fine. Might as well get used to it, right?", replied Link

"Yea...you're right. Might as well get used to you stealing the cover at night, yeah?", said Ashei.

Ashei placed her pack beside the couch, and began rummaging through it after sitting down.

Link decided to look through the various titles the bookshelf had lined up until one caught his eye.

"Ash, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched? This book is titled 'A Twili's Hero'," asked Link.

"Nah, don't let it bug you. It's probably by some trashy author anyways," replied Ashei, still digging through her pack.

"True...I think I'm going to explore more of the city. Wanna come?", asked Link. Ashei nodded after disappointing herself.

She thought she placed her favorite white gown shirt, that she wore to sleep, in her pack, but forgot it. She would have to remember to bring it next time if they go venturing again.

* * *

After they left the Inn, they resumed looking around the City just sight-seeing. Not gathering information this time. They took Netherlands for what the eye could see.

They even played one of the games they saw earlier. Ashei 'had' a better aim than Link, as she nailed nine out of the ten targets with a bow. Link hit eight, claiming he let her win cause he's a gentleman.

After time passed and the sun laid to rest giving way to nightfall, the heroes decided they would make their way back to Tranquility.

Link thought it would be quicker to take a narrow route through an alleyway.

"Link, are you sure this is a good idea? It's kinda dark here...", asked Ashei.

"Not afraid of the dark, are you?", countered Link.

Ashei punched him in the arm.

"Ahh, Link and Ashei...we were looking for you," a voice from above said.

"Who's there?!", demanded Link as Ashei placed her back against his so they wouldn't be surrounded.

Just then, three figures landed within the shadows in Link's direction of vision. Ashei turned after noting no one was behind them.

"Who are you, yeah?", asked Ashei.

"No need to alarm yourselves. We are just members of a guild seeking help. You two are new here, and as such are the perfect people," one of the men replied.

"This is kinda shady, don't you think?", replied Link not really in the form of a question.

"Stealth is key to maintaining secrecy. However, the matter is dire and could spell doom for the citizens of Netherlands," the second, seemingly shorter man said.

"So, what's going on then?", asked Ashei.

The third man stepped from the shadows to reveal himself. He was the same height of Link, with rough blonde hair and a goatee. He wore a read overcoat with a black buttoned up shirt underneath it. He wore black slacks and red strapped boots. He was also unarmed.

"My name is Don. I can't go into full detail here. I ask that for now you two trust me when I say your assistance could save the ideals this city should uphold," said Don.

"OK, so what exactly is the problem?", asked Link

"A certain guild within this city is going to attempt to steal priceless information from this city's Mayor. The guild is led by a woman, who we do not know the name of. If she steals these plans, and places them in the wrong hands, it would mean all out civil war. That is the cost of failure," Don explained.

"What do you think, Link?", whispered Ashei.

"Sounds kinda cliche, but we don't have much to go on...if this really is bad, then we have to help. Lets go along with it for now," whispered Link.

"So, when is this woman going to try it?" asked Ashei.

"Within a few hours, around midnight to be exact," replied Don.

"OK, we'll help," said Link.

"Good. It'll be easier if you play guard within the Mayor's courtyard. We'll be making sure you two don't get too outnumbered. Her guild is quite large, but if you kill her, it should crumble from within. "Good luck," said Don before fading into the shadows with the other two men.

"Well, that escalated quickly. Come on, lets go rest up till then," said Link.

Ashei agreed, just wanting to be out of that area as quickly as possible. The heroes made their way towards the Inn, with the looming battle over their heads. If they failed, the outcome of the heist would be devastating...

...or so they was told...

* * *

**E/N:**

**Fire: **What a way to go, amirite gang-green-gang?

**Alice: **So, how do you think Ashei and Misty are doing?

**Topaz: **Those b****** wore themselves out. Ashei was forced to use her Tri-Force.

**Arkaine: **That girl is an idiot.

**Alice: **But she loves you Arkaine. And to be honest, I think you love her too.

**Arkaine: **You have to be joking.

**Link/Fire: **That's real man shit bro.

**Topaz: **Ugh, you're such a womanizer Arkaine. How the hell Misty even fell for you is be-f***ing-yond me.

**Arkaine: **You don't realize how much charm this chiseled body contains, do you?

**Topaz: **Alice, let me kill him. Pleeeeease let me waste this f***.

**Alice: **We can't do that...yet.

**Topaz: **Ugh! He's such an invertebrate jelly.

**Arkaine: **I believe you humans use the phrase...umadbro?

**Fire: **Ill let the two chicks rest until the next A/N. Let's wrap this up.

**Thanks to ADW, Alice, Topaz for being such a violent and evil sport, and whoever gave their free time to keep me alive. You're very much appreciated.**

**So, what exactly is the evil guild Link and Ashei are preparing to fight? Don seems kinda iffy if you ask me. But you would ask me, so ill tell you this.**

**Read the answers in the next installment of A Hyrulean Journey!**

**Later!**


	3. The More You Know

**The More You Know**

**Disclaimer:** Ratta ma tatta ta fuu! I don't own you.

* * *

**Fire: **Well now, with this underway, I don't have to worry about mobs anytime soon.

**Alice: **Fire, the chicks are waking up.

**Ashei/Misty: **Ugggh...

**Topaz: **Oh! Are you two okay?

**Link: **Give Ash about a minute. She'll walk it off.

**Ashei: **Shut up.

**Arkaine:** I guess ill cater to the other troublesome woman.

**Misty: **You mean...

**Arkaine: **I've thought it over. I'm just testing the water for now.

**Misty: **Thank you! Thank you! You won't regret staying with me Arkaine, I swear.

**Arkaine: **Ugggggggh!

**Fire: **To be young, and in love.

**Link: **Hey Fire, what's with this weird switch over here?

**Alice: **It says...T...N...T...not sure what that acronym was supposed to mean.

**Fire: **Me either. Lemme just step over here, on the other side of the earth before you pull it. Bye! -leaves for food-

**Ashei: **I think I know what that means now...

**Link: **Lets see. -Pulls switch-...nothing happened?

**Misty: **I'll bet it did.

-Fire comes crashing through the roof-

**Alice: **How in the...

**Fire: **WHO THE F*** PUT A BOMB IN MY CAR?! -passes out-

**Ashei: **Somebody must not like you two that well Alice.

**Alice: **Who would...A.D.W -_-

**Arkaine: **That man again? Want me to simply incinerate his bones?

**Misty: **I don't think that will work, baby. Isn't he your creator?

**Arkaine:**...I knew that.

**Alice: **Ill write the chapter for Fire, since he's experiencing technical difficulties at the moment.

**Ashei: **By the way...I totally won that fight.

**Misty: **Oh, you B-

* * *

The heroes were now back in their room at Tranquility Inn. On their way back, they asked for a map of the city so they wouldn't get lost from a nearby guard.

Ashei sat on the right armrest of the couch. Link sat in the right seat, directly next to Ashei.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ashei.

"Lets talk this through while we have time." replied Link as he pulled out the map they got earlier.

Ashei leaned and began using link's left shoulder as an armrest of her own as they peered towards the map. Link used his finger to trace the route from Tranquility to the Mayor's Mansion.

"So, the plan was for us to wait here soon. And she will come to us. According to Don, that's it." said Link.

"Okay...but is that really it? I mean look at where we met him." replied Ashei with good reason.

"You're right, something is definitely off here. But still, I think we should at least follow it through until we get to the bottom of this. Maybe instead of killing the girl, we should interrogate her instead. See exactly why she's trying to steal the plans." said Link.

"Yeah, and maybe see if there is any faults with this whole mess." chimed Ashei.

Ashei thought that through Link's plan, she would be able to spot whether or not her suspicions about Don and his guild were spot on. She was thinking they had something to gain from it all. After all, why would a shady group meet with newcomers in the dead of night to save the city? Yeah...okay.

"Okay well, we have an entire hour until the showdown. It'll take us about thirty minutes to get there. We can rest until then." said Link.

"Sounds like a plan, yeah?" replied Ashei as she pushed herself off Link to a standing position.

She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a title called 'Loveless'. She then began humming a melody as she read from the pages to herself, and sat beside link on the two-seater.

"Wait, Ash. You can sing?" asked Link.

"Mhm...although I eh...am kinda shy about it, yeah?" replied Ashei.

"Aww, is the great, big and bad Ashei nervous about something?" teased Link.

Ashei buried her face in her book to avoid showing her blushed skin.

"Shut up! I sound terrible." said Ashei.

"I am willing to bet you are better than you think." replied Link.

"I don't know..." said Ashei with doubt.

"Ash..." Link began, while pulling Ashei into a one armed hug, "...you gotta stop putting yourself down. Remember when you brought down Aeralfos? That was your cunning alone. Or when you beat Hanzo? And right after, even while wounded, beating my sister? You can do anything you put your mind to. That is what I believe, because you're a pretty bright person."

"You...think so?" asked Ashei.

"I know so." replied Link with a smile. Ashei returned it before putting her head down. Link let go of Ashei in worry.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked Link before Ashei punched link in the arm.

"Okay, okay...I'll sing for you." said Ashei as Link rubbed his arm.

"And you replied by punching me?" retorted Link. Ashei ignored this comment.

"I only have one song right now. It's...special to me." said Ashei.

"Oh? What's it about?" asked Link. Ashei reddened a little.

"I uh...just listen, okay?" replied Ashei. Link nodded.

Ashei put the book in her lap, open to avoid losing her spot, and cleared her throat.

"Don't make fun of me either. I'll never forgive you." said Ashei.

"Never." replied Link.

"Okay...here I go...Link." said Ashei.

She cuffed her hands together in her lap above her book, and habitually bounced her left leg. It seems she couldn't shake her nervousness. Nonetheless, she took a deep breath, and closed her eyes...

* * *

(Instrumental used for songwriting – 'Snake Eater' from MGS3)

_You hold...my soooooul...without trying..._

_but my mind...and booody...steadily dying..._

_Sleepless nights...spent cryyyying..._

_as I show you my all without lyiiing_

_Liiiiife...fading...from myyyyy eyyyyyyyyyyessss..._

_as my souuul...lifts...into theeeeee skyyyyyyyy..._

_I reach to you...in the hope...of drowning...myyyyy paaaain_

_as I cry...out your name..__._

_My Choseeeen..._

_My heart is shallow...desolate, my mind is weak and delecate_

_my light..benevolent, yet I still can't hold your elegance_

_Your courage needs no evidence...undying gaze is definite_

_Your grace is my integument, with love..._

_...a perfect anesthetiiiic..._

_Liiiiife...fading...from myyyyy eyyyyyyyyyyessss..._

_as my souuul...lifts...into theeeeee skyyyyyyyy..._

_I reach to you...in the hope...of drowning...myyyyy paaaain_

_as I cry...out your name..._

_My choseeeen..._

_My choseeeen...one..._

_These words...are a part...of a never-ending caaaase..._

_plagued with riddles...hiding...from the touch...that I craaave..._

_reddening...face...As I want. to. Feel. You. Loving. Gaze, while my_

_Liiiiife...is fading...from myyyyy eyyyyyyyyyyessss..._

_as my souuul...lifts...into theeeeee skyyyyyyyy..._

_I reach to you...in the hope...of drowning...myyyyy paaaain_

_as I cry...out your name..._

_My choseeeen..._

_My choseeeen_

_...One..._

* * *

As her heart raced after her song, she opened her eyes and turned to face a stunned Link.

"Well? What do you think?" asked Ashei.

"I uh..well...holy...that was...you...since when..." said Link, fumbling with his words.

"Easy, easy Link, breath. I wasn't that good." giggled Ashei.

"Are you kidding me? Your voice...it's incredibly soothing. You hit every note exactly as if you were singing your entire life. Your song is just as beautiful as your voice is." said Link.

Ashei's smile couldn't have been more genuine. Hearing Link's praise made her effort and her very self in her song pay off.

"Thank you Link...y- I mean what you said means soo much to me." replied Ashei.

"So I got a question, have you been singing a long while?" asked Link.

"In private. I always though singing was unfit for a kick-ass, like myself, yeah?" replied Ashei.

"Definitely doesn't fit you, but hey, the more you know." said Link.

"See? That's why I don't sing publicly." said Ashei.

"Is that the reason? Who cares what others' opinions are? You live your life, no one else does. Remember what Zelda said. Live your life, don't put it on hold. If you want to do something, do it. If you see something you want within reason, go get it. Period." replied Link.

Ashei's stunned face could only stare into Link's smile.

"Link..." began Ashei, but soon was out of words.

"What would I know though, I'm an idiot." said Link.

"No, no, no! You're far from an idiot, Link. But what you will do, is tell me something about you now, since you made me spill my guts just now." replied Ashei.

Link was taken back by this for a second before thinking of something. He searched every recess of his mind, until one thing popped up...

"Well there is one thing that I was saving for someone who I really cared about..." said Link.

"Lemme see!" replied Ashei, softly pushing Link's shoulder.

"Actually, I can knock out two birds with one stone with this." said Link as he held his necklace for his inventory.

As Link concentrated, a small, dull flash of light appeared in the air in front of Link's face. As the light dissipated, hovering there was a necklace similar to his, but made of a diamond rope.

"Link, that's so beautiful." said Ashei.

"Good. Glad you like it. Cause..." began Link as he took it from the air and placed it around Ashei's neck "...it's yours now."

"What? Wait, Link I don't understand. Why give this to me?" asked a flabbergasted Ashei.

"Because, lets face it. I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for you. We've been through so much together, and I wanted you to have this to show you you're important to me. Nothing is gonna harm you while im around; you're like my best friend." replied Link.

Ashei held her necklace in her hand and shed a tear.

"Thank you." said Ashei as she wiped her eye.

"You got it. But I think it's time we headed out to the Mayor's now." said Link as he stood from the couch.

Ashei nodded, and followed suit as they left their room.

* * *

They made it to the Mayor's courtyard within the half-hour.

"So, is this where we should be waiting?" asked Ashei. Link nodded in response.

Something still did not sit right with Ashei about all of this. Not to mention that this was not mentioned in the letter Link received, she felt shady about even being there.

The heroes checked out their surroundings. Starting from the gate they came in through, left open, the area was vast enough to fit a hundred people at least. And in the dead center, lay a statue in the Mayor's image, surrounded by a fountain of sorts.

The stone in the walls and the statue was made of marble. This man must have been loaded with rupees.

"You! What are you two doing here?!" a woman's voice from the shadows asked.

Link and Ashei stood back to back and drew their respective blades.

"We would ask you the same thing." replied Link.

"Looks like you two fell in with the wrong crowd then." the woman replied.

She landed, from an unknown direction, in front of Ashei, making Link turn around.

The woman wore a white, full-body, skin-tight chest-guard that formed briefs, with two bows fastened to her back. She wore three quivers on her waist, and what appeared to be a pouch for various items in front of her belt.

She wore grey fingerless gloves on both hands, with a black tape-like armband on her right arm, with a length of it dangling. She also had her face covered with a black mask, apart from here blue eyes and jet black, wavy, shoulder-length hair. Finally, she wore grey knee-high heelless boots.

"I suggest you stop what you're trying to do, yeah?" said Ashei.

"Hey, that was supposed to be my line." replied the woman.

"Looks like she won't listen." said Link as he prepared himself for a fight. Ashei mimicked Link, and the woman mimicked them both, pulling out both of her bows.

As she had them armed with both hands, two light-blue transparent arms extended from her back, reaching into separate quivers, and arming both bows in her hands with arrows.

"Here we go!" said Link as he charged for the woman. Ashei quickly followed him.

As they were charging the woman, she began firing her arrows at the heroes, which packed a small explosive magical force with each shot. The heroes were forced to stop charging and started dodging her barrage.

Ashei found an opening, and rushed the woman. As Ashei would be swinging at the woman, she would dodge or block her every strike with her left-handed bow, while _still_ firing arrows at link with her right hand and right spirit hand.

The woman ducked beneath one of Ashei's swings, and cracked her chest with her left-handed bow, causing Ashei to stumble back.

The woman then started a rush of her own, swinging her left-handed bow like a two-handed weapon. Ashei blocked or dodged her swings. Ashei got an opportunity when one of the woman's attacks left her wide open, and Ashei seized it, catching her face with a punch.

With a grunt, the woman was sent stumbling backwards, almost falling, and forced to stop firing at Link. She had to catch her knees with her spirit hands to stop her from collapsing.

"Such a unique fighting style..." commented Ashei as she caught her breath and rubbed the spot where she was struck with her left hand.

"I haven't seen anything like it either. Are you okay?" replied Link as he positioned himself beside Ashei.

"Yeah, im fine. She packs a huge punch, yeah?" said Ashei.

"Why are you trying to steal the plans anyway?" questioned Link.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stealing anything!" replied the woman.

"Is that right? Then why are you trying to force your way through us?" asked Ashei.

"Force my...I'm not forcing anything. I'm trying to stop you two!" replied the woman, using her spirit hands to point at the heroes for emphasis.

"Link, something isn't right here." said Ashei to Link.

"Who exactly are you anyway?" asked Link to the woman.

"A lot of good that'll do you. We met earlier today." replied the woman.

"Wait... you're..." began Ashei as the woman took off her mask.

Her wavy hair began to flow freely as her now bare caramel face stared at the heroes with blue eyes.

"Damn, you pack a mean right hook, Ashei." said the woman.

"Tali?!" said both heroes in unison, with pure shock.

"Don't act surprised. Remember what I said? I'll still get down and dirty with you assholes." replied Tali with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**E/N:**

**Ashei: **Is Fire going to be alright, or is this normal around here?

**Alice: **He's used to torment by now. Give him a few more lines of dialogue. He'll be okay.

**Misty: **He's a trooper.

**Topaz: **A c*** gagging w**** of a trooper.

**Link: **I can't get over how much of a switch you do over the course of a chapter, Topaz.

**Topaz: **B****, don't make me lynch you.

**Ashei: **Sounds like a challenge.

**Topaz: **Not really. You all are child's play.

**Fire: **Mother F-

**Arkaine: **And so, the prodigy child awakens. Welcome back.

**Fire: **One day, ill get even with A.D.W. Mark my words.

**Alice: **Fire, he seems to one-up you a lot.

**Fire: **Yea, but its time to get even!...after I find myself some ointment, ow...

* * *

**Alright Alright! This chapter took longer to write because I'm not much of a songwriter. However I had to do so, to reflect Ashei's true feelings. It's not much of a puzzle if you read the lyrics and look at their deeper meaning. If you can't get it here, I suggest you stay tuned.**

**Why was Tali attempting to stop both of the heroes? Was this all truly a misunderstanding? And Since when did Ashei sing?**

**Find answers to all but the last question in the next chapter!**

**Later friends!1**


	4. At Arms Length

**At Arms Length**

**Disclaimer:**I put the usual stuff here. I do not own any bit of the Legend of Zelda franchise, except this spin-off story.

* * *

**Fire: **Ahhhhhhh. Welcome back to the story!

**Alice: **You said it 'daddy'.

**Fire: **What are you...

**Ashei: **Wait, Fire. You're a father now?

**Fire: **Yes, now can we please get this cha-

**Link: **MAH BOI!

**Fire: **Gottdamn...

**Misty: **Aren't you excited?

**Fire: **I'm writing this after the fact. I already jumped around like a giddy schoolgirl when I held her.

**Arkaine: **I hope she has a prosperous life.

**Fire: **Me to. Me to.

**Topaz: **So, will she grow to become more like you? You know, the yugioh, and the writing, and the raw skills?

**Fire: **Ha ha, only time can tell me that one.

**Alice: **It's natural she grows to be better than he is.

**Fire: **Hey hey hey now, I resent that. She may be my daughter, but I'M the original head hancho. The big cheese. The big poppa, with the big MOPPAH!

**Entire Gang:**...

**Fire:**...F*** you guys.

**Alice: **So, how's life treating you?

**Fire: **Shambles. Like always. I moved. Had tough finances to pay. Family issues. But look, lets not worry about that in public. It's time we gave the readers what they really came here for.

**Alice: **Agreed.

* * *

"You weren't lying, were you Tali?" asked Ashei.

"Of course not. Better question..." Tali began while fixing herself to an upright position and retracting her spirit hands, "...is what in the _hell _are you two doing here? Why are you in the Mayor's Courtyard in the dead of night? That's suspicious you know?"

It was Link that spoke up. "Well, we were asked by a guy earlier to thwart the attempt that a lady would be making to steal plans tonight."

"And you never once thought to question anything?" asked Tali.

"I told you something was suspicious about this, Link." retorted Ashei. Link scratched his head.

"Hey, at least we got to the bottom of it before things got out of hand." replied Link.

"Who was it that asked you anyways?" asked Tali.

"Umm, a creepy guy named Don. Now that I think of it, he never said his last name..." said Ashei lost in thought.

"Wait, Don? About this high and scruffy facial features?" asked Tali while using her left hand to signal the suggested height.

"Yeah, that's the guy." replied Ashei.

Tali face-palmed herself. Afterwards, when she saw the confused look on the heroes' faces, she gathered her thoughts to explain, but came up blank.

"Ugh, look, I can't really explain their back-story right. However, Ogren, my mentor, can shed some light on the guy."

"Sounds like a plan." said Ashei.

"Yeah. Should we meet you somewhere?" asked Link.

Tali nodded. "Just return to the Inn. During the day, I'll introduce you to Cid."

"Wait, Cid? I thought you said Ogren." said a confused Link.

"I did. I can't regularly reach Ogren nowadays. But Cid?...Let's say if something needs getting done, its my boss. Also, he's the owner of the Inn." said a confident Tali.

"Ohh OK. That makes sense." replied Ashei.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you guys later." said Tali. But as she turned to leave, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, and I'm sorry...for the scene that played here tonight. I had to fight the motive out of you. I knew from the start that stealing didn't seem to fit you two very well." said Tali.

"You're a good read on peoples' personality." Link said.

"He he! What can I say? I'm a natural hard-ass." chimed Tali.

The heroes left the scene shortly after parting ways with Tali.

* * *

Now back at Tranquility Inn, the heroes were winding down on the sofa, after their fight with Tali.

Ashei was wearing her long, white shirt gown that Link bought for her earlier. Link was wearing his usual gear, minus the shield and sword.

"That girl can hit hard." said Ashei.

"Yeah. That makes me wonder who was it that trained her in her unusual fighting style." said Link.

"What, her use of four hands?"

"Yeah, don't you find that weird?"

"Hmm...I didn't really give it much thought when she was taking the both of us on at _once_." replied Ashei, with emphasis on 'once'.

Link got up and walked over to the bookshelf.

"You know, I never gave these titles a real look. Lets see here..." said Link as he began picking through the books.

"Hey...Link?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I've been thinking...about what you said." said Ashei. This grabbed Link's attention as he stopped rummaging through books and trained his unfaltering gaze to lock with hers.

"What did I say exactly?" asked Link.

"Well um..." began Ashei while fidgeting her hands, "...when you said...that Tali and me were like the same...well you didn't outright say exactly _that_, but you know...Implied."

"Wait, was that really on your mind?" asked Link. Ashei half-nodded.

"Well uh...um...okay, so how are we the same? And no it doesn't bother me, I was just...wondering." she replied.

"Well first off, you both are hot-headed." said Link nonchalantly.

"Wait what?" exclaimed Ashei, being caught off guard.

"Hold on. This only adds to the fact that you and her are strong-willed. It almost feels like she also grew tougher through hardships, just like you. I think you two relate more to one another. Almost like a sister to sister relationship. But there are differences."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters I don't really know her, unlike you, who's had my back ever since. I cant say the same things for her that I can for you."

"I've got to hear this." replied Ashei as she stood from the couch, and leaned on the wall besides the bookshelf where Link was standing.

"Well, first off, I'm pretty sure you're more of a hard ass. She just seems a bit oblivious. But more importantly...you're compassionate and level-headed. It was because of your care that I even got to be here today. To top it off..."

Link took a breath as he closed his eyes. When he re-opened them slowly, Ashei's mind went blank. Her eyes were lost, swimming in the sea of his mind through his soft gaze.

"...You're important to me." said Link.

"Link..." Ashei began, trying to form a sentence. She was at a loss of words after just saying his name though.

She regained her thoughts, and stood from the wall. Ashei's distance from Link was diminished at this point. They stood a foot away from each other, at best. Link looked down, in her eyes, as Ashei looked up, into his.

"Link...you're important to me too..." replied Ashei.

Link then grabbed hold of Ashei's shoulders with his hands, causing her to jump a little.

"Good." said Link with a smile.

As Ashei stared into his smile, she felt her own heart warming up. It felt as if a bond once unnoticed was going to be the strongest of her life.

Her eyes began growing with unease as her heart began racing. She only just now began weighing her life when presented with Link's trust, with her emotions racing in her head with the speed of the light.

On one hand, she loved Zelda. She cherished everything from her. the time she spent with her. The nurturing her heart was given. The praise she got from her.

On the other hand, Zelda herself told Ashei to continue living her life. And she did just that. She couldn't deny the truth from herself any longer. She loved Link. Link just didn't know it.

Her mind was in shambles, and it hurt her. She couldn't figure out her answer. For if she loved Link, and he didn't love her back, it would shatter her very being. But if she would dwell on Zelda forever and avoided the signs of love, she would never truly live like she wanted her to.

Her accelerated thoughts caused tears to grow heavy and fall from her eyes, changing Link's face from delight to worry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Link.

"Link..." began Ashei, and stopping right after. Instead of answering, she closed the distance between them both, and leaned her forehead into Link's chest, softly sobbing. Link then embraced her reflexively.

Ashei mumbled something between sobs, but Link couldn't make it out.

"What did you say, Ash?" asked Link.

Ashei cleared her throat momentarily, and wiped her eyes. She then looked up to face Link, with her reddened eyes.

" I said...I..."

"Hey Guys! I know I said that it would be tomorrow but...what are you two doing?" Tali asked, interrupting Link and Ashei.

Embarrassed, Ashei threw Link off of her, sending his head against the headboard of the bed.

"N-nothing!" replied Ashei.

"Ow, my head!" groaned Link as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"S-sorry!" said Ashei.

"Mhhhm...seemed like a whole lotta nothing, alright." teased Tali with a smirk. Ashei fumed a little.

"Do you mind?!" said Ashei with some irritation in her voice.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. After all, your door was wide open." replied Tali.

"Wait, so you mean that...oh my god." said Ashei as her face turned into a tomato from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I was the only one that walked by this room, I swear. I wont spill anything I seen from you and your boyfriend." said Tali.

"Ugh, h-he's not my boyfriend!" said Ashei.

"My my." replied Tali.

"What exactly are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Link.

"Huh?...Oh yea, I was going to say Cid is here tonight but...it doesn't seem like you two are ready to meet him yet." replied Tali.

"No kidding." retorted Ashei.

"I'll just let him wait till the morning then. Don't do something I wouldn't do you two!" said Tali with a smile as she left their room.

"That was soo embarrassing..." said Ashei mostly to herself.

"Yeah, more warning would be nice before you toss me like a rag-doll." Link stated flatly.

"Sorry, Link. I just..I...ugh, my heads a mess." replied Ashei as she pinched her temples.

"What about?" asked Link, curious.

"It's...kinda hard to explain...Hey, can I ask you something?" replied Ashei with her own question.

"Kay." replied Link, as he fixed himself to be sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Link...if you have a hole in your heart...would it be best to cover it and forget about it, or try to heal it by filling it?" asked Ashei, crossing her arms.

"What brought this up?"

"Just help me...please..." pleaded Ashei.

"Then definitely fill it. Covering it would definitely cause your thin sheeting to open it up again, regardless of how much you try to forget. But if you filled it again, your heart could continue beating normally, if not better than before, and you can continue living your life like you want to." said Link, like it was obvious.

Ashei's eyes looked as if clouds of stress began trying to clear themselves to show the rays of hope piercing her very person.

"And besides..." Link continued, while stretching his arms, "...you of all people should want to follow Zelda's dying words. If she meant that much to you, then continue forward, but don't forget her friendship either. Let her words help you find something to fill that hole in your heart."

"Wha..." mumbled a stunned Ashei.

"Geez, you sound like you didn't know any of this stuff already." said Link as oblivious as he could manage.

"Shut up." said Ashei softly as she smiled.

"Huh?...I'll never fully understand women." retorted Link as he began to remove the top half of his tunic, along with his hat.

Link saw Ashei turn her head while Link got ready for bed, but paid no mind to it.

"Ash, which side of the bed do you want anyways?" asked Link.

"Just pick a side already." replied Ashei in a rushed tone.

"_Before I regret my actions..." _Ashei thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" asked Link.

"Yeah...I'll be...fine." replied Ashei halfheartedly.

"Ooo...kay?" said Link as confused as ever, as he placed himself under the sheets of the left side of the bed.

Ashei hesitantly sat on the right side of the bed. Her mind was still contemplating over what Link told her. Also, she was thinking of her own feelings and emotions. She knew what she want. She was just confused over what Link wants.

Link heard Ashei twiddling her thumbs, and he turned over to face her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked a worried Link.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Get some sleep, okay?" replied Ashei.

Link nodded, and bid her a goodnight as he turned back over, and drifted himself to sleep within a short time.

Ashei joined him in bed(no innuendo intended), but couldn't find herself asleep. She tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep at all.

* * *

After an hour of this, she sat back up. She noticed Link was fast asleep, but turned her way.

He looked at peace in his slumber. The way the moonlit rays struck his face turned his image into a sight she would never soon forget. All she could do, was stare.

"Link...one day...I'll tell you...how much I love you." said Ashei, confiding with herself.

At that moment, her eyes fell heavy. Sleep that she craved soo much, was beginning to take its course over her body. She slid back into her position on the bed, but turned to face the sleeping Link.

She smiled as she shed a single tear, as sleep took her consciousness in its arms, granting her much needed rest.

* * *

Link's sleep was broken by the morning sun pushing through his eyes. As he regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was Ashei's sleeping form facing his direction, with her hair scattered wildly over her face.

He moved her hair from her face, to see her still resting.

"You have a lot bottled inside you, don't you?" asked Link to Ashei, who was dead to the world.

Link got up quietly as to not disturb his sleeping partner. He went into the restroom, and went through his morning routine of washing his face with their sink, which was new to him. He studied it for several minutes before figuring to turn the knobs. He turned the one labeled 'C' first, and saw a stream of clear water falling from the head.

He placed his hands under the stream, and felt the cold water. He figured the one labeled 'H' was hot, so he turned both to a certain angle, causing warm water to flow. He splashed the water over his face and hair several times to remove any signs of drowsiness from his body.

He turned the water off, and reached for a nearby towel which was suspended from a silver rack on the wall. He walked into the main bedroom again, while scrubbing his hair and face dry.

"Ugh...Link?" he heard Ashei call to him through the towel.

He moved the towel to his neck, to see Ashei sitting up in the bed, still beneath the sheets.

"Rise and shine!" replied Link with a heart-warming smile.

She stretched and yawned herself fully awake. She then picked herself up from the bed and turned to straighten the sheets and pillows out.

"How did you sleep Link?" asked Ashei as she was still cleaning the bed.

"Great. That was the most comfortable sleep I've had ever. I don't know why I felt so peaceful last night." replied Link.

"Ha ha, good!" said Ashei.

"What about yourself?" asked Link.

"Well you know...it was OK." replied Ashei.

Ashei finished the bed, and turned to face Link.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ashei.

"We should head to the lobby and find Tali. We need to meet Cid so we can get to the bottom of this mess." replied Link.

"Right." said Ashei.

The heroes then got dressed...well Ashei got dressed in the restroom while Link put his shirt, hat, and shoes on in the bedroom.

Link sat on the couch until Ashei was ready. A couple minutes later, and Ashei emerged from the restroom.

She now styled her hair into a fluffy ponytail, tied together to the left side of her head with a white band. Her hair flung about freely from this position, over her left shoulder and down her chest, reaching past her shoulders and stopping to her breast.

Her jacket was no longer a duster, but a fur-leather coat. The fur was two-toned with black and white, complimenting the black leather. Her hair complimented her undershirt, which was white.

She wore black pants which were fitting enough for her to move around in, and her boots were in-between her knees and her ankles.

"Ash..." began Link but found himself out of words.

"Look good, Link?" asked Ashei, tilting her head to the side.

"Hell yeah! Nice outfit!" complimented Link.

"Glad you like it. Now, let's go meet up with Tali." said Ashei to an agreeing Link.

* * *

"Hey Tali!" said Ashei as the heroes approached the front counter. They caught Tali's attention who signaled for them to wait a minute as she was dealing with someone. When the young woman left, Tali made her way over to the heroes.

"Damn, girl. You look good!" said Tali as she shared a high-five with Ashei.

"Thanks." replied Ashei.

"Link, you have _got _to be digging." said Tali, causing Ashei to turn red.

"Uh...digging? I don't know what that is." replied a dumbstruck Link.

"You mean to tell me that you haven't ta-"

"Okay! So when can we meet Cid?" said Ashei, cutting Tali off.

"Oh right. He's in the door behind my counter. You two can go ahead." replied Tali.

"Alright. Some answers." said Link as he made his way to the door.

When Link wasn't looking, Ashei smacked Tali on the back of her head. Tali rubbed her head and smiled feigning innocence.

"What? Its obvious you're in love with him." whispered Tali to Ashei.

"That's besides the point. You were going to ask him if he turned on my...water...supply." whispered Ashei.

"If I were him, you would be dry. Just saying." replied Tali in a joking tone.

"Whatever, crazy ass. I'm going ahead." said Ashei.

"OK. Ill keep working out here. Good luck!" replied Tali as the ladies returned to the front counter. Ashei went into the door Link went into moments ago, and Tali resumed her position at the front counter.

* * *

Ashei found Link sitting in a chair at a desk, opposite to a large man with yellow hair. Behind him, was a plaque with a rather large sword on it.

Link called to Ashei, and she sat in the empty seat next to him.

"You must be Lady Ashei. This young man has told me about you already." said the man, offering his hand over the table.

"And you must be Cid. Nice to meet you." replied Ashei as she took his hand in a handshake. His grip was firm, signaling he meant business.

"Okay, so the man you met last night, Don. He's a shady person. He leads a band of cutthroats around town at night, stealing from warehouses to reinforce his own bandit gang. I knew he was going to steal from the mayor sooner or later. I didn't count on him getting you two to do it for him." said Cid.

"We're sorry." replied both of our heroes. Cid waved his hand signaling no harm done.

"Tali got the signal when she recalled you two staying here. She said she felt a 'do-gooder' vibe from the both of you when she first met you."

"Fantastic. Do we scream sunshine and butterflies to her?" said Ashei, causing both Cid and Link to laugh.

"You have a fire in you, young lady. I can tell you're destined for great things in life, so long as you keep moving forward. Don't let anything hold you back from walking on your own too feet." said Cid to a wide-eyed Ashei.

Link smiled at Ashei's sheepish attitude when she rubbed her right arm with her left one.

"Anyway, I knew what Don was planning, so I had Tali watch over the mayor's place at night. She ran into you two there. This also isn't our first run-in with Don. He's a slippery one that, no matter how many times we catch him, he escapes our confinement."

"Maybe he has an inside man doing it for him?" said Link, offering his opinion.

"We thought that as well, but with just me and Tali, we are too under-manned to try and weed him or her out."

"Can we help?" asked our heroes at the same time.

"Ha! I can see what Tali means now. I was planning on asking you, but didn't know how." said a relieved Cid.

"How can we say no? Back in Hyrule, we saw many people die...important people...I don't want to sit by while people are suffering in plain sight. That's just not right, and I can't let that feeling go.", said Link.

It was Ashei's turn to smile at Link's unshakeable confidence.

"I see. You're definitely a strong man. I feel as if you're gonna be a great leader someday." replied Cid.

"Thanks." said Link.

"Now, here's what we plan on doing. I know where Cid is going to strike next, considering his plans of robbing the mayor of his documents failed. I'm going to have Tali await you two at-"

_BOOOM!_

A thunderous impact shakes the heroes from their seats, and to the floor.

Just then, Tali burst through the door, already with her spirit hands primed.

"I hate to bud in you two, but Cid decided to grow some balls and attack us in broad daylight!" said an uneasy Tali.

Cid arose from his seat, to reveal his large stature. His size mimicked Ganondorf's.

"What?! Tali, are there any people still within the hotel?"

"No. I checked the last person out, besides Link and Ashei, about an hour ago."

"Wait...what did this person look like?" asked Cid to Tali as Link helped Ashei to her feet.

"A middle aged man wearing a patch over his right eye. His records show he was staying here for about two weeks now."

"It was him! He left before the attack started. He did have an inside snake. Link! Ashei! No time to talk, we have to confront Don, here and now!" roared Cid as he grabbed his large blade from the plaque behind him.

"You got it." replied Link, as he armed his sword from his sheath.

"Right." replied Ashei as she drew her Wakizashi.

"I'm counting on you two. Tali! Lead the way!" commanded Cid.

She nodded, and the allies stormed out of the door, ready for a fight.

* * *

**E/N:**

**Fire: **This chapter was like in planning for soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long.

**Alice: **Good job getting it out there...after a month.

**Fire: **At least I got it out there =_=

**Topaz: **Ugh, can you get any f****** Slower?!

**Link: **Dang bro. The girls are on you.

**Fire: **Hard.

**Arkaine: **Your life.

**Ashei: **Well, I can sympathize with him. Life issues get the better of us all. At least he still does make it a priority to return here at a moments notice.

**Fire: **See, that's why I like you Ashei. You're too real.

**Ashei: **Is that an insult? I'm made by you in this story.

**Fire: **No, you're real.

**Ashei: **Now you're insulting my character too? Ohh, im going to kick your ass.

**Fire: **I'm not insulting anything, your heart is real!

**Ashei: **Ooooooo, you are soo dead! -rushes fire-

**Fire: **FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

* * *

**Again, I do want to take the time to apologize to you all. Events like always keep me away from here. I wish I could explain what was going on, but I cant. **

**Next time, we get right into some action. Cid and Co. take on Don and his gang of bandits.**

**See yall later!**


End file.
